Legacy of a Broken Spirit
by Spirit-Girl-Misaki
Summary: He was completely broken at a young age, his mind shattered beyond repair. When he becomes a genin and is put on the same team as the shy Hyuuga, will his mind stay broken or can the Hyuuga repair the unrepairible? NarutoxHinata


The rising sun shown on the destruction that was caused by one creature alone. The lives blood of many of Konoha's bravest bled into the ground from their lifeless bodies. Buildings on the edges of Konoha had been leveled and part of the wall was completely gone. But those were not what was worse for Konoha.

On the scarred ground where the Kyuubi had been last seen lay Konoha's hero, the Yondaime. Minato Namikaze knew that he was dieing and he was alright with that. He wanted to see his wife again, her being dead since late the night before. But he also didn't want to leave his son, who was only half a day old. "Naruto……grow, be strong, and be the hero that you truly are." he breathed out, his breaths getting shallower and shallower.

"Minato!!" the yell of the old Sandaime reached his ear. "Hold on, my friend! Tsunade will be here soon!" Sarutobi didn't want the young man to die, it was too soon!

Minato smiled. "Sarutobi……make sure Naruto…..is the Hero……..that saved the….village." he gasped out before everything went dark.

* * *

Sarutobi held the baby with one arm and he held his head with the other. Tsunade hadn't been able to save Minato. But the baby was alive and well. But it wouldn't last. The town had already heard that the Kyuubi had been sealed and they would torment this poor boy until the day he died.

* * *

It was October the 10th and the young blond container was hiding in an alleyway. He had been running as fast as his three year old legs would carry him away from the usual mob. The shadows of people walking by reached his eyes and he tried to hide as far back as possible when at least six people came into the alley.

"He's here." a deep voice said.

"Thanks Pakkun." another voice said and then there was a poof. "Alright, I did what I promised." A younger Kakashi said as he stepped back. His mask was down and his face flushed from alcohol. He stood back from the men who moved forward with weapons.

Naruto shook in fright as the men grabbed him from his hiding spot and started hitting him around. One of them sliced his check open with a kunai but it quickly healed.

"Heh. So the little demon can heal quickly, huh?" they laughed and began hurting him more. Finally, it stopped when Naruto's arms and legs were both beyond broken and he was bleeding from many places. Naruto thought it was over but it was far from it.

A man with sandy blonde hair stepped forward. "Shintenshin no Jutsu! Kokoro zenshou!" Inoichi yelled as his mind went into Naruto's. Kakashi had been standing back, watching this the whole time and Naruto knew it.

Inoichi quickly went through Naruto's mind, using a sword of chakra to destroy his mind. Soon, he came to the Kyuubi's area. Without knowing or meaning to, Inoichi accidentally hit part of the seal. It was enough to let the red demonic chakra leak out.

Inoichi felt something wrapping itself around him and he screamed when he saw the red tendrils. "KAI!" he screamed as he flew back into his body. Inoichi came to just in time to hear the screams of the other ten men who where with him. He felt Kakashi grabbing him and throwing both of them out of the alleyway. The screams of the other men echoed through out the night and some others went to investigate. The Sandaime had to eventually be called in. He found an unconscious Inoichi, Kakashi with four longs slashes going across his face, and inside the alleyway there were thirty dead men and a barely conscious Naruto. Sandaime carefully picked him up and took him away, leaving the mess for the Anbu.

* * *

A scream echoed in the Anbu's hospital level as a nurse ran out of the darkened room with a bleeding arm. The head of the hospital area ran down to find all the nurses in an empty room. "What are you doing in here?" he asked in a rough voice.

One of the braver nurses stepped forward. "We refuse to try and take care of that monster anymore! We can't get near him, the only one who can is the Sandaime!"

The Anbu man sighed. The council was right. "Alright. Try to sedate him. He's being put downstairs."

All the nurses nodded and set to work.

* * *

Inside of the room, Sandaime was trying to talk to Naruto. The Anbu doctor came in and shook his head. The boy had truly lost completely control to the demon.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sarutobi whispered as the Anbu led the unconscious boy off.


End file.
